helixfandomcom-20200223-history
San Jose
|guests = Jordan Hayes as Sarah Jordan Neil Napier as Peter Farragut Alison Louder as Sister Amy Severn Thompson as Sister Anne Clare Coulter as Sister Agnes Jim Thorburn as Caleb Cristina Rosato as Leila Weisner Steven Weber as Brother Michael |co-stars = |previous = Dans L'ombre |next = Reunion |season1 = |season2 = x }} "San Jose" is the first episode of Season 2 of Helix. It originally aired on January 16th, 2015 (10:00PM EST) on Syfy in the US, and on Showcase in Canada. Synopsis Peter, Sarah and Dr. Kyle Sommers travel to a Northern Pacific island where a new disease has broken out. They are taken to a base for their safety, which is led by Brother Michael. Meanwhile, Julia travels to the same island and is captured by a mysterious person vvcxc. Episode Overview Peter Farragut, Sarah Jordan, and newcomer Kyle Sommer arrive on a boat filled with dead bodies, trying to discover if it is in fact NARVIK. The bodies have mushroom-like growths on their faces and coming out of their mouths. Peter finds two passengers, both dead, holding knives covered in stab wounds. Sarah finds a lone surviving passenger, Leila, who freaks out and attacks Sarah. Kyle sedates the woman, while Sarah criticizes him for potentially compromising her immunity. Having calmed down, Leila tell the doctors that she and the rest of the crew had gone to a mysterious island, that wasn't on their cruise. After the third day, everyone started getting sick...then the screaming started. Clearly shaken up, Leila agrees to bring Peter, Sarah, and Kyle to the island. The Captain of the boat advices against it, saying that the island, named St. Germain, is in the middle of nowhere, and it will take two weeks before anyone can come pick them up. When Peter, Sarah, Kyle and Leila arrive on the island, Leila begins to exhibit suspicious symptoms and appears to hallucinate a hooded figure before running off, scared. Sarah injures her foot in a spike trap following her, and Kyle subtly probes her for information about Alan while treating her injury. The team finds a large number of human skulls in the forest, as well as (earlier on) a dead rabbit in a trap with its eyes cut out. They follow a blood trail left by Leila to a shed, where they find her body - strung up from the ceiling with its eyes cut out like the rabbit - before being surrounded by members of the cult, who bring them to their compound. There, the three talk to Sister Anne, Sister Amy, and Brother Michael, and attempt to convince them that there is a dangerous pathogen on the island which the response team must investigate. Brother Michael rebuffs them and offers to let them stay in the compound. On the way out of the room, he brushes Sarah's shoulder with his hand. Later on, in private quarters in the compound, a man in a hooded robe brings Sarah dinner. In a small surgical suite beneath the compound, members in hoods remove the teeth of a screaming woman in restraints before force-feeding her a yellow substance from a Mason jar, taken off a wall of similar jars. Thirty years in the future, Julia Walker lands on St. Germain and is almost immediately attacked by a man in a protective mask who cryptically asks her repeatedly "Do you know the way to San Jose?" He brings her to the same shed where the response team found Leila, ties her to a chair, and advances on her with a tweezers. She struggles, believing he wants to remove her eyes, but he simply plucks off her brown contacts, revealing his knowledge of immortals (Julia, like all immortals, has silver eyes). Clues * In year 30: ** Julia Walker's severed finger has not grown back though she clearly has a different prosthetic as seen in her opening scene on the dock at the island. ** Julia is taken to Alan Farragut's grave. Cast and Crew Producers *Leigh Dana Jackson - Co-Producer *Stephen Welke - Co-Producer *Sandrine Gros D'Allion - Producer *Maril Davis - Co-Executive Producer *Timothy J. Lea - Co-Executive Producer *Javier Grillo-Marxuach - Co-Executive Producer *Steven A. Adelson - Executive Producer *Lynda Obst - Executive Producer *Steven Maeda - Executive Producer *Ronald D. Moore - Executive Producer *Evan Tussman - Associate Producer Created by *Cameron Porsandeh Written by *Steven Maeda Directed by *Steven A. Adelson *Allison Miller - Executive Story Editor *Adria Lang - Executive Story Editor *Pierre Jordan, CSC - Director of Photography *Guy Lalande - Production Designer Edited by *Randy Bricker *Diandra Yoselevitz - Unit Production Manager *Anne Sirois - First Assistant Director *Esteban Sanchez - Second Assistant Director Music by *Reinhold Heil Canadian Casting by *Andrea Kenyon, CSA *Randi Wells, CDC Casting by *Liz Dean, CSA *Jennifer Treadwell, CSA *Robert J. Ulrich, CSA *Eric Dawson, CSA *Carol Kritzer, CSA *Mariane Carter - Costume Designer *Dave McKeown - Stunt Coordinator *Camille Parent - Art Director *Geneviève Blais - Property Master *Ian Lavoie - Property Master *Fanny Vachon - Key Make-Up *Adrien Morot - Special FX Make-Up *Michelle Côté - Key Hair *Valérie Bélègou - Key Costume *Benoit Sévigny - Gaffer *Bertrand Dupuis - Key Grip *Phillipe Mercier - Production Sound Mixer *Nathalie Paquette - Script Supervisor *Daniel Ross - Unit Manager *Liam Kiernan - Location Manager *Pierre Carroll - Location Manager *Lawrence McEvoy - Transportation Coordinator *Colleen Hanafin - Production Coordinator *Guy Aumond - Production Accountant *Alfonso Maiorana - "A" Camera Operator *Frédéric Chamberland - "B" Camera Operator *Brandon DePaolo - Script Coordinator *Tyler Dinucci - Writers Assistant *Kevin Little - VFX Producer *Ryan Jensen - VFX Supervisor *James Halverson - VFX Technical Supervisor Visual Effects Provided by *Lux Visual Effects Inc. *Mario Dumont - Special Effects Supervisor *Jason Chu - Post Production Supervisor *Michelle Caron - Post Production Coordinator *Bettina Zachariah Treviranus - Assistant Editor *David Goldblum - Assistant to Steven Maeda *Chris Butera - Writers' P.A. *David Gertsman MPSE - Supervising Sound Editor *Gavin Fernandes CAS - Re-recording Mixer *Natalie Fleurant - Supervising Dialogue Editor *Steven Gurman MPSE - Sound Consultant *Matt Decker - Music Editor *Premium Sound - Audio Post Production Production Services by *Muse Entertainment Enterprises Inc. On-Line/Lab *Technicolor, Creative Services-Montreal *Catherine Saint-Hilaire - Lab Project Supervisor *Anne Boyle - Colorist Promotional Consideration Furnished by / Special Thanks *Fisheries & Oceans Chart Production Notes *Mark Ghanimé (Sergio Balleseros) was credited but did not appear. References